Carrying equipment for military and enforcement personnel has taken many forms over the years. These forms have evolved to take advantage of developments such as lightweight materials and new designs. For example, basic cotton canvas rucksacks evolved to nylon load carrying equipment (LCE). Where possible, designs modified hardware from brass and steel to aluminum and plastic. Load carrying equipment included new forms resembling a belt and suspenders with attachments for ammunition cases, canteens, tools, first-aid, etc. Different models incorporated snap fasteners and hook and loop fasteners for quick-release functionality. Attachments snapped to snap fastening eyelets. Load carrying equipment became all-purpose lightweight individual carrying equipment (ALICE) and subsequently modular lightweight load carrying equipment (MOLLE). Carrying equipment integrated the pouch attachment ladder system (PALS) with a grid of nylon webbing sewn into tactical gear, such as backpacks and modular tactical vests. With the pouch attachment ladder system, attachments could be interwoven into the webbing grid; allowing both attachment and detachment with relative ease.